Kung Fu Panda : L'Incroyable Légende
Kung Fu Panda : L'Incroyable Légende (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) est une série télévisée d'animation américaine, basé sur les films de Kung Fu Panda, intégralement en images de synthèse, créée par Nickelodeon et DreamWorks Animation, diffusée depuis le 7 novembre 2011 sur la chaîne Nickelodeon. En France, les deux premiers épisodes ont été diffusés en exclusivité le 14 décembre 2011 sur TF1 dans l'émission jeunesse TFouthumb puis la diffusion s'est poursuivie depuis le 21 mars 2012. Sommaire afficher Synopsis La série suit les aventures de Po et ses camarades. Elle se déroule probablement après le deuxième film. Distribution * Mick Wingert (VF : Pascal Nowak) : Po * Fred Tatasciore (VF : Philippe Ariotti) : Shifu * Kari Wahlgren (VF : Laura Blanc) : Tigresse * James Sie (VF : William Coryn) : Singe * Max Koch (VF : Xavier Fagnon) : Mante * Amir Talai (VF : Olivier Podesta) : Grue * Lucy Liu (VF : Nathalie Spitzer) : Vipère * James Hong (VF : Michel Tureau) : M. Ping * Lynn Milgrim (VF : Véronique Desmadryl) : Scorpion * Kari Wahlgren (VF : Isabelle Volpe) : Mei-Li * John DiMaggio (VF : Thierry Mercier) : Fung * Kevin Michael Richardson (VF : Saïd Amadis) : Temutai * Kevin Michael Richardson (VF : Benoît DuPac) : Hong * Simon Helberg (VF : Benoît DuPac) : Bian Zao * Wallace Shawn (VF : Serge Biavan) : Taotie : Source VF : Doublage Séries Télé''3 Production Développement| modifier le code C'est en septembre 2010 que le projet de série a été annoncée puis développée. Fiche technique * Titre original : ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Titre français : Kung Fu Panda : L'Incroyable Légende * Création : * Réalisation : * Scénario : * Direction artistique : * Photographie : * Montage : * Musique : * Production : * Société(s) de production : Nickelodeon, DreamWorks Animation * Société(s) de distribution : Nickelodeon * Pays d'origine : États-Unis * Langue originale : anglais * Format : couleur - 1,85:1 - 3D * Genre : animation, humour * Durée : 22 minutes Épisodes Première saison (2011-2012) # Le Dard de scorpion (Scorpion's Sting) # La Princesse capricieuse (The Princess and the Po) # La Boulette (Sticky Situation) # Réaction en chaîne (Chain Reaction) # Perte de mémoire pour les cinq Cyclones (Fluttering Finger Mindslip) # Un sacré coco de Croco (Good Croc, Bad Croc) # Mante et Hao Ming (Hometown Hero) # Le Marteau sacré de Leï-Lang (Jailhouse Panda) # Le Retour de Fenghuang (Owl Be Back) # Po, tout en Yin et Yang (Bad Po) # Les Mains du lotus en feu (Sight for Sore Eyes) # Un rhino plutôt furax (Rhino's Revenge) # Monsieur Ping (Master Ping) # Le Fantôme d'Oogway (Ghost of Oogway) # Peng petit génie du kung fu (The Kung Fu Kid) # Les Demoiselles aux ombrelles (Ladies of the Shade) # Po, le grand frère (Big Bro Po) # Le Fan-Club de Po (Po Fans Out) # La Journée du défi (Challenge Day) # Maître Yao (My Favorite Yao) # Le casque du coup de tonnerre fulgurant (In With the Old) # Kwan l'indestructible (Has-been Hero) # Un amour empoisonné (Love Stings) # La Peluche (Hall of Lame) # Le Père de shifu (Father Crime) # Le roi des voleurs (Monkey in the Middle) Deuxième saison (2012-2013) # La brute au cœur tendre (Kung Fu Day Care) # Un élève impérial pas trop doué (Royal Pain) # Les chasses du général Tsin (The Most Dangerous Po) # Po et les fantômes (The Po Who Cried Ghost) # Les souliers magiques (Kung Shoes) # Ennemis intimes (Bosom Enemies) # Kiba : le nouveau guerrier dragon (partie 1) (Enter the Dragon: Part One) # Kiba : le nouveau guerrier dragon (partie 2) (Enter the Dragon: Part Two) # Le médaillon (Master and the Panda) # Un cadeau qui vient du cœur (Present Tense) # Le dos de Shifu (Shifu's Back) # Les soldats en terre cuite (Terror Cotta) # Les globes de maître Ding (The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding) # Le festival (The Maltese Mantis) # Privé de banquet (Invitation Only) # Le justicier de minuit (The Midnight Stranger) # Un messager borné (Shoot the Messenger) # Un poisson nommé Mugan (A Tigress Tale) # Grue doute de lui (Crane on a Wire) # Le musée secret du kung Fu (The Secret Museum of Kung Fu) # Po, le jeune marié (Bride of Po) # Cinq, c'est assez (Five is Enough) # Plus de Kung Fu (Mama Told Me Not to Kung Fu) # Singe a le béguin (Secret Admirer) # Le légendaire Qilin (Qilin Time) # Lidong, le colosse ! (Huge) Troisième saison (2013-2014) # Mei Ling, l'ex de Shifu (Shifu's Ex) # La Guerre des Nouilles (War of the Noodles) # Bandit un jour, Bandit toujours! (The Break Up) # Plus de manière dérangeante (Mind Over Manners) # Mille et Vingt Questions (A Thousand and Twenty Questions) # Le chemin de la Crevette (The Way of the Prawn) # La Gueule Fermée (Mouth Off) # La Dent de Serpent (Serpent's Tooth) # Mon père, l'oie (The Goosefather) # Po, le Pickpocket (Po Picks a Pocket) # Un ouragan de Croco (Croc You Like A Hurricane) # L'amour fou de la petite Ling (Crazy Little Ling Called Love) # Le club du Kung-Fu (Kung Fu Club) # Les jeux de la faim (The Hunger Game) # Un point du passé (A Stitch in Time) # Un accord éternel (Eternal Chord) # Yao l'apocalypse (Apocalypse Yao) # Le véritable Guerrier Dragon (The Real Dragon Warrior) # (titre original inconnu) A suivre ! (Coming Soon!) Catégorie:Série d'animation